BerryApple Twist: Baby Blunders
by DancersParadice
Summary: When Ichigo accidentally turns his friendly rival Renji into a baby, all things seem to go downhill from there. Well... Not all things. IchiRen, future slash. Hooray!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you read this story I must remind you that I am a 15 year old Canadian female named Hannah, and not a 33 year old Japanese man named Tite... Also, this fan-fiction is inspired by Stars-and-Stones' "Baby Mama Drama." (Check it out if ya like Harry Potter!) Now, ON TO THE FAN-FICTION!**

**

* * *

**"_What... have I done?_" Ichigo thought out loud as he stared at the unusual sight before him. He got on one knee before taking a closer look. A few inches away sat a kid Renji. He looked to be at least 6 years old with no tattoos, and no intimidating muscles seeming to bulge every time they moved. Instead they were replaced with thin and lengthy limbs that were hidden by his too big kosode and hakama.

"Uh oh. This don't seem like the Rukongai. Um, mister... Where're we?" Renji whispered in a squeaky voice as he looked at his surroundings which was Kisuke's basement. He finally looked up at Ichigo with wide, maroon eyes.

"We're in Karakura Town, and don't call me 'mister'! I have a name." Ichigo said irritably.

"Don't know what it is." Renji said just as grumpily before he tried to cross his arms over his chest, but failed miserable as his sleeves tangled together.

"You- you don't recognize me?" Ichigo widened his eyes.

"Uh uh. Never seen ya 'round before." Renji shook his head back and forth as his hair bounced along with him. Ichigo was relieved to see that something didn't really change.

"Shit, this is worse than I thought-"

"Hey!" Renji proceeded to hit Ichigo weakly on his shoulder, "Don't swear, it ain't good."

"Neither is your grammar. Anyway, the name's Kurosaki."

Renji furrowed his normal eyebrows, "Kurosi... Kurosu... Kuro-whatever is too hard."

Ichigo huffed, "Then call me Ichigo."

Renji tilted his head and nodded, "Ichigo. Yeah, I can handle that."

Ichigo nodded before getting up, "I should probably go get Kisuke." He started to walk to the ladder of the training area.

Renji raised an eyebrow, "Who's he?"

"It doesn't matter who he is just...!" Ichigo found his voice raising with every word, "Just stay here while I go get him."

"Don't leave me here alone!" Renji said as he attempted to catch up to Ichigo but ended up falling flat on his face with a small 'thud'.

"Ouch," groaned Renji rubbing his forehead, "That really hurt. Mister don't go yet!"

Ichigo froze where he stood (which was in front of the white ladder) to stare angrily at the red head.

"Why do you not want me to go?" Ichigo said in a whisper.

"'Cause I don't know where I am, I'm all alone and yer the only one I know... But yer not very nice."

Ichigo eyed Renji before speaking, "Okay I'll take you to Urahara with me, he sorta needs to see what I've done-"

"Um... Mister-" Renji began but quickly corrected himself, "I mean Ichigo? Could ya pick me up? I-I can't really feel my legs." Renji said embarrassedly.

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo spoke, "Fine, but if you start pissing me off you can walk for all I care."

Renji's response to that was him putting his hands up, waiting to be carried. Ichigo quickly walked over there and propped the red head on his own hip. Renji smiled at the orange headed boy and placed his hands to grip Ichigo's shoulder.

"Is that... um, better?" Ichigo asked looking at Renji from the corners of his eyes.

"Much. Thank you!" Renji promptly closed his eyes and gave Ichigo a thankful smile.

"Right, no problem." Ichigo said awkwardly as he quickly jogged over to the ladder and climbed his way up. With every step they took, Renji would look down then back to the entrance as if he were calculating how many stairs there were. After the long climb up, Ichigo was panting slightly when he noticed that there were no voices carrying, or any pots clanging together.

"Kisuke? Hey Urahara, are you here?" Ichigo shouted in the shop. He then walked his way to the entrance to find a piece of paper on one of the doors. As Ichigo proceeded to read the note, he furrowed his brows.

"Dammit." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Asked Renji worriedly.

"Urahara won't be back for two hours, and I need someone to help me out with you're 'little' problem."

Renji dug his blunt fingers into Ichigo's shoulder and stared at him with those wide eyes again, "I-I have a problem?" He shrieked.

"Wait a minute-" Ichigo began but was quickly cut off by Renji's intense stare.

"I don't wanna be broken! Make me better!" Renji's bottom lip was quivering now.

"I said 'wait a minute'! You're not sick, you look perfectly health. Just calm down, and-and get a grip!" Ichigo said trying to comfort the kid on his hip. Said kid nodded his head before he sniffled.

"Okay, now I'm going to take you to Ishida's and he's going to check if you're okay." Ichigo said.

"Oh, you mean like a check-up?" Renji asked softly as he rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his kosode.

"Yeah I guess."

"So that means I get a lollipop, right?" Renji said as a small smile played on his lips.

"If it makes you stop talking I'll buy you three hundred lollipops." Said a now tired Ichigo.

Renji nodded and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, but you're gonna have to hold on tight kid. I'm gonna run to my house to change, then we can go to Ishida's."

Renji nodded again; he shifted his hands so that they were around Ichigo's neck and locked his legs around Ichigo's mid-section. For some strange reason, Ichigo found his face to be growing hot.

"R-Right." He whispered stupidly before he shunpo'ed to the roof of the shop. He then began to jump to many rooftops and awnings. He then checked to see Renji, who seemed pleased, looking around this new place. Ichigo was finally able to land on his window before he peered inside. He carefully ducked into his room, and placed Renji down on his bed.

"Now stay." Ichigo said as he started to slowly back away from the small child who crossed his arms successfully this time.

"I ain't no dog ya know."

Ichigo ignored the comment as he went down stairs to get his body. He found it in the dining room sitting lifelessly on the chair. He proceeded to jump into his body before he jogged back to his room.

"Hey Ichigo, can I change too?" Asked Renji after he noticed Ichigo at the door way.

"Why?"

"Well, these're too big."

"Alright. I guess we can see if I got something for you." Ichigo walked over to his closet and started to throw clothes everywhere. After many sweaters, t-shirts and pants he finally found a shirt and some shorts that he wore when he was a lot younger.

"Here, try these on." Ichigo threw the articles of clothing to Renji and left the room.

"I'll be out here if you need me!" Ichigo yelled into his room.

"Kay!" The same squeaky voice yelled back. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Ichigo heard a, 'You can come in now'.

Ichigo shuffled in and closed the door.

"These're way better than them." Renji said as he gestured from his outfit to the shinigami wear.

"Now we gotta go to Ishida's. If we hurry we can meet him before sun down." Ichigo picked up Renji again before they walked downstairs and out the front door. He then rounded a few corners before they came across a large building. He walk inside and looked for the secretary.

"Excuse me, do you know where Ishida Uryū's room is? I need to have a word with him." Ichigo said as he brought Renji higher on his side.

"He should be in room two hundred and three, other than that you can find him at the library on the fifth floor." She said sweetly before she reached for her drawer, "And I'm pretty sure you've had a long day kiddo. Want a lollipop?" She offered with the wave of her hand.

Renji's face lit up, "Do I ever!"

"Hey, where're you're manners squirt?" She said as she tucked her hand behind her back.

"I mean, yes please." Renji said shyly.

"Alright, here you go." She gave him the purple lollipop. Renji tore off the rapper with ease and scrunched it in his hands, then began to suck happily on the sweet treat.

"Thanks." Ichigo said to the secretary.

"No problem, I love kids." She smiled before they were off.

"Okay two hundred, two hundred and one, two hundred and two- Here we go, two hundred and three." Ichigo looked at the door, then at Renji with the lollipop still in his mouth, then back at the door. He knocked on it loud enough for anyone inside to hear, and stepped back.

With no warning the door swings open to find Orihime.

"Oh, hi Ichigo! Aw, and who's your little friend?" She said as she brushed a finger on Renji's nose.

"I'm Renji," he said as he giggled.

"R-Renji? Abarai Renji?"

"Yeah, I know. I need Uryū's help to-to well... Bring him back to his normal self!" Ichigo said helplessly.

"Then come in, he's in the kitchen. Uryū, Ichigo needs your help!"

"Be right there." With that, Ichigo was led into the living room where he met up with the Quincy.

"Now what seems to be the-" The raven haired man began before he noticed the small boy who waved happily at him.

"Yeah, I kinda... Turned Abarai into a kid again."

"How'd this happen Kurosaki?" Uryū whispered as he looked closer at the boy.

"You see, it happened like this..."

* * *

_"Come on Ichigo, is that the best ya got?" Renji yelled before he swung Zabimaru at Ichigo's abdominal. Ichigo easily blocked it and pushed Renji away from him, causing the shinigami to stumble backwards._

__

"Renji, I'm frikkin tired of this crap! Let me be dammit!" Ichigo said panting. Renji smirked.

"Oh come on Ichi-chan, don't you wanna fight me?" Renji whispered as he walked closer to the substitute shinigami.

"All I wanna do is rip your god damn head off!" Ichigo shouted before he turned and pointed his sword straight at Renji's legs.

_"Getsuga. Tenshō." Ichigo growled threw his teeth. The bright blue-white light burst out of his zanpakuto.  
_  
'I bet that'll teach you to mess with me when I don't want to fight!' _Ichigo thought triumphantly. Then he looked at the damage he'd done, and made sure he would never do it ever again.  
_

_

* * *

_"That's it? You just used Getsuga Tenshō, then you turned Abarai into a kid?" Uryū questioned dully.

Ichigo nodded.

"Okay... Do you remember doing anything differently when you preformed the 'Piecer Of Heaven'?"

"Well... All that was going through my head was that Renji should act his own age and not like a six... year... old." Ichigo slowed until he realized where this was getting him.

"I'm sorry, but are you that much of an imbecile?" Uryū showed an expression of pure disbelief on his face.

"Hey! No need to call me names. I was too busy freaking out to find my lieutenant drowning IN HIS CLOTHING!" Ichigo yelled back. He felt a tug on his shoulder, drawing his attention away from the Quincy. Ichigo saw an upset expression on the young shinigami before he muttered a sentence.

"Please stop yelling," Renji whispered sadly and he hid his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck. "I don't like it."

"Yes you're right, we shouldn't be fighting. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" Uryū said softly making eye-contact with the small shinigami. After a while Renji returned the gaze before unwrapping his arms from Ichigo, and holding them out to the Quincy. Ishida got the hint before taking Renji onto his own hip.

"Now, can you tell me what you remember Aba- I mean, Renji?" The Quincy corrected himself.

"All I remember's that I was at the Rukon District... Then I was here." Renji said softly.

"Do you remember anyone of us?" Uryū whispered as he rubbed small circles on Renji's back.

"Nuh uh." Was Renji's simple reply.

"Well my name is Uryū, and that girl over there is Inoue." He pointed to himself and Orihime.

"An' I'm Renji."

"We know." Ichigo said in unison with Uryū.

"Anyway, do you remember... being older?" Uryū said.

"What're ya talkin' about? I'm only six years old!" Renji gave a small smile.

"Of course you are. Um... Is it alright if me and Ichigo were alone? You can get to know Inoue, and have some cookies if you're good." Uryū smiled.

"Kay!" Renji squirmed out of the Quincy's arms and stumbled to Orihime. She quickly took his hand and walked him out of the room. As the door closed Uryū whispered.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to reverse something like this?"

Ichigo threw his hands over his face, "I know. I'm totally fucked."

* * *

**A/N: BA DA PSHHHHH! And there you have it! I think I like this story, and I even might make it a yaoi... Ya know, if I get enough comments... ;D Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it! -Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M BACK~! I've been watching a soap opera called 'Fisica O Quimica' and I absolutely ADORE it, which also explains my absence, and school is just a pain in the ass, sooo... Anyway before you read this story I must remind you that I am a 15 year old Canadian female named Hannah, and not a 33 year old Japanese man named Tite... Also in this fiction, I made Inoue great with children and she's kinda grown up (a bit at least). Plus, when I say, 'redhead' I am referring to Renji and not Ichigo. It clearly states (In bleach . wikia . com) that he has orange hair, not red. Enjoy! ^3^**

_

* * *

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to reverse something like this?" The raven haired man whispered angrily._

_Ichigo threw his hands over his face, "I know. I'm totally fucked."_

"Kurosaki, now is not the time for profanities. Have you told anyone about Renji? Other than myself and Orihime."

Ichigo paused and scratched the back of his head, "I was going to tell Urahara but since he won't be back for another hour, I didn't get a chance to."

Uryū sighed, "Well, you have to inform the Soul Society of this-"

"I realized that, but I was thinking we should tell them when he-" Ichigo said quickly before being interrupted.

"Ichigo, he is a lieutenant and Kuchiki Byakuya would be wondering why he is not in Soul Society. Therefore, you must tell them _immediately_." Uryū said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And to add, they might have experienced a similar case to this."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. He sunk his body further back into a white leathery lay-z boy before he opened his suddenly closed eyes, "When you say 'you', do you mean-"

"I mean that this is your responsibility; I am not dragging myself into this, neither is Chad or Orihime." Ishida said coolly as he propped his glasses higher on his nose. Ichigo rolled his eyes in frustration, he abruptly jumped out of his seat and and proceeded to walk toward a room to his left.

"If you are looking for Abarai, then the kitchen's the other way." Ishida said dully as he crossed his legs and picked up a book from the coffee table, which was a light shade of blue. Ichigo huffed before he shuffled through the small hallway until he heard laughter coming from a partially opened door. Ichigo took a peek inside to find Renji sitting on the white granite counter top of a spacious kitchen, hands covering his mouth while Orihime tickled his stomach. Renji kept squirming and trying to muffle his laughter but when Orihime moved her hands from his stomach to his sides, he wrapped his arms around himself as he giggled uncontrollably.

"Orihime! Ha ha, st-stop! I give, I g-give!" Renji's giggles grew louder and louder until Orihime finally drew her hands from his stomach to each side on his legs. She leaned forward to smirk at the young boy's face.

"Now, what did you say about my cooking, _Abarai_?" Orihime asked playfully. When she saw Renji chew on his bottom lip, she wiggled her fingers closer to Renji's sides just when he finally opened his mouth.

"It's really good," Renji rushed on, "_Really _really good! The best I've had, just no more ticklin'! My tummy hurts," Renji finished with his bottom lip jutted out slightly. His hair was messier from the tickle fight; his bangs were covering his forehead and were slipping into his eyes. Orihime chuckled softly, nodded and handed him a cookie. Renji's eyes widened suddenly as he chewed on his lip, his eyes looking warily at the cookie and then Orihime. Apparently she seemed to understand his uneasiness because she looked intent in his eyes and murmured.

"They're Ishida's cookies; triple chocolate I think." Renji's own reply was to furrow his eyebrows. Orihime sighed heavily, "Oh, come on. It's _super _good! Once you've had one, it's hard to stop; almost half of them are gone~!" She finished in a sing-song voice. The young redhead chewed on his bottom lip, looking less determined to reject said pastry. After a few minutes of silence, Renji finally gave in and let his small hand reach forward toward the cookie. Orihime gave a nod and placed the sweet in his small palm before she placed her forearms on Renji's lap. He glanced down at her in confusion when she sighed.

"I'm waiting for you to eat the cookie. I didn't give it to you to stare at it all day." She smiled yet again before the redhead placed it into his mouth. He chewed slowly and carefully, then took an experimental swallow. He screwed up his face and looked, correction, _stared _at the cookie in his frail hands.

Orihime tilted her head, "You don't like it?" She asked curiously.

Renji quickly shook his head, making Orihime giggle, "'S that I don't eat cookies like these. It's... different. I kinda like it! I think Rukia'd like it too, she likes sweets." He grinned down at Orihime. Orihime eyes widened a fraction when she heard the shinigami's name, but before she asked the boy a question, Ichigo burst through the door.

"What do you mean, 'Rukia would like this?'" He asked, his voice full of misplaced anger and disbelief.

Uryū appeared behind the Substitute Soul Reaper muttering angrily as he inspected the doorway, "You could have just opened the door like a regular person, but _no! _You need to make a grand entrance _all_ the time."

Ichigo ignored the statement made by the Quincy as he marched towards the boy nibbling happily on the cookie, "Renji, what did you mean by 'Rukia would like this?" Ichigo said sternly, his jaw set and eyes placed on the boy. Renji turned toward Ichigo as he slowly set his half-eaten cookie on the counter.

"I mean that my friend Rukia'd love these. That bad?" Renji whispered in fear of saying the wrong thing.

"So you remember her?" Ichigo whispered hopefully.

Renji furrowed his eyebrows, "How could I forget? I met her a couple a days ago!" The kid flashed everyone a toothy grin, receiving two confused glances and a small smile in return.

"You both know that Renji and Rukia have grown up in the Rukongai, the chances of them meeting aren't rare." Uryū whispered low enough for Ichigo and Orihime to hear, but not loud enough for the miniature shinigami to. They nodded instantly remembering that little factoid. Ichigo suddenly grabbed a hold of Renji's waist and hauled the little body over his shoulder quickly and effectively. Renji yelp when he suddenly felt Ichigo's sharp shoulder dig into his abdomen.

"Thanks Uryū, now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way out." Ichigo said over the shouts of protest made by Renji. Orihime and Uryū stared at Ichigo's retreating back before the Quincy sighed heavily.

"I guess not everything's changed. They fight just like they used to." Orihime chirped.

* * *

"Where're we goin'?" Renji complained tiredly. After ten blocks of him trying to squirm out of Ichigo's iron grip, the little redhead felt drain of his energy.

"I told you we're going to Urahara's." Groused Ichigo.

"But why?" Whined Renji.

"Because I said so!"

"That ain't a reason." Mumbled Renji.

Ichigo cursed under his breath before he set the fussing redhead onto the concrete below. The teen knew that Renji had the emotional and physical state of a seven year old, but _damn _could this kid get under his skin!

"Renji, if you don't stop talking I'll take you to my place and leave you behind! Would you like that? Being home all alone?"

Just as those words left his mouth Ichigo regretted saying them. The child before him visibly stiffened as his downcast eyes glazed over. Renji parted his quivering lips, only to draw his bottom lip into his mouth. He shook his head vigorously from left to right before directing his scared and forlorn gaze to Ichigo's apologetic one. _'Oh fuck, you made him cry!' _Ichigo screamed at himself when he saw the first tear trailed down Renji's cheek.

"No, no, no. Shit, Renji don't cry!" Ichigo grabbed onto Renji's shaky shoulders, trying to get the crying child's attention. Instead, Renji shut his eyes and covered them with his fists. _'Okay he doesn't want to look at me, that's understandable. Would a hug cheer him up? It always worked for Yuzu, maybe it'll work for him too?' _Ichigo shifted his weight off the balls of his feet and onto his knees while his hands gently tugged on the younger boy's shoulders. He didn't feel Renji hesitate so he took that as a sign that he really did want a hug.

Wrapping his slender arms around the quivering boy's waist, he gently guided Renji forward until small hands gripped his shoulders and the redhead's face was buried in the crook of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo let out a shallow breath before comforting Renji.

"Renji? Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Sometimes I'm an asshole and I didn't mean what I said, I never do when I'm pissed. I'm one of those people who say stuff before they think about it. And- and I'm not great with kids, so..." Ichigo trailed off before he heard a slight giggle escape Renji.

"You don't do this much, huh?" Renji murmured then paused to look at Ichigo.

The corners of his mouth turned up before Ichigo shook his head.

"Thought so," Renji smiled and began to wiggle out of Ichigo's embrace. He wiped his cheeks and eyes with the back of his hand before he straightened up and took a few deep breaths. Finally he lifted an eyebrow and smirked toward Ichigo.

"What're you staring at? Let's go to Urahara's place and get it over with."

Ichigo chuckled, "Actually, I was thinking we could head over to my place. We could always go to Urahara's in the morning, and it is getting late."

Renji paused and thought it over before flashing a small smile over to Ichigo, "Okay, but... Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Renji?"

"Can you carry me again?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around his waist and hoisting the child up. Renji happily lay his head in the crook of Ichigo's neck before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, that's a really bad ending but I had to wrap it up somehow! Hopefully, this story will be getting easier to do as time goes on. Don't forget to drop a comment telling me what you'd like to happen later on in this story, or just give me some feedback!**

Much appreciated, DancersParadice 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for my long absence. I know I have a habit of doing that, but I really have a valid reason for it this time, not laziness or school work. Though I _am_ swamped in work. BUT, I have been working on a top-secret story that I am falling in love with. It's a different verse than this story, but it does contain a vulnerable Ichigo! I would like to say to all my readers who have favourited and liked this story: you are all awesome. When I saw that I had over a thousand hits for this particular story, I was overjoyed and began to sing (and/or possibly shout) 'We Were Colors' by Kyle Andrews. ****Because really, an author is nothing without his or her readers.**

* * *

_"Ichigo?"_

_"Yeah, Renji?"_

_"Can you carry me again?"_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around his waist and hoisting the child up. Renji happily lay his head in the crook of Ichigo's neck before drifting off to sleep.  
_

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he heard the soft snores emitting from the redhead. He rounded the brick corner of a shabby café, and made a beeline for his home. You see, he tended to attract a lot of Hollows when he was out (the curse of having ample reiatsu) and with a child with him, he would be at his most vulnerable. Plus, he needed to finish packing up to go to university. He has been accepted to a prestigious arts school on a four year scholarship. And really, the faster he could get Renji back to normal, the better.

As he crossed the street to get to his house, he noticed that the living room lights were on. Huffing slightly, Ichigo opened the door to find his father charging straight at him.

"ICHI- Wait a minute, who's this little guy?" Isshin stopped centimetres away from his son to coo at the little child in his arms. Renji snored softly and shifted so that his face was no longer resting in the crook of his neck, but was now on his chest.

"He followed me home from Urahara's Shoten. He says he doesn't know anyone around here either." Ichigo's hand started to smooth over Renji's back, just like Ishida had done. Renji sighed before wiggling sleepily on Ichigo's chest.

"He might be an orphan." Isshin whispered, voicing his concern. Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I said he _might_ be an orphan, I don't know if he is." Isshin backtracked quickly.

"What makes you think so?" Ichigo asked curtly, slowly tightening his hold on Renji.

"For one, look at the way he's clinging to you. He looks like he's hanging on to you for dear life. Plus, you said that he did follow you home and he doesn't know anyone. I'm just connecting the dots Ichigo."

_'Explains why he cried when I told him he'd be all alone.' _Ichigo felt guilt creep across his body and settle at the pit of his stomach, churning there painfully. He sagged forward and mumbled that he'd be in his room before rushing up the steps. He needed to get some information out of the child before he jumped to conclusions.

"Renji? Renji, wake up. I need to talk to you." Ichigo said as he gently shook the child awake, placing him on the edge of the bed.

"'S mornin'?" Renji mumbled tiredly before rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"No, I want to talk about what I said to you," Ichigo glanced at Renji before continuing carefully, "I really didn't mean it when I said that, but I want to know why it made you upset. I want to know 'cause... I don't want to do that again."

"I don't like bein' alone," Renji put simply. "My mom... My mama went missin' and after the shinigami tried ta look fer her, they said she was dead. They told me that when someone's dead in the Rukongai, they never come back. And 'cause I don't got a papa, that m-makes me alone." Renji fought hard to not cry but instead whispered a pained, broken giggle.

"You pro'lly don't wanna be hearin' this-" Renji started weakly as Ichigo stretched out a hand to Renji's cheek, cradling it gently.

"Listen to me Renji that will never happen again, you hear me? You will _always_ have a person to be there for you. Right now, I guess you're stuck with me." Ichigo's brown eyes crinkled with a soft smile. For long moments, no one did or said anything.

Until Renji heaved a sigh. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" And finished it off with a familiar toothy grin. Ichigo's eyes narrowed to slits, his jaw was set and hand retracted, "Go to bed already." He quickly straightened himself out and headed towards his closet, mumbling loudly about Renji being an 'ungrateful little bitch.'

"I heard that,_ jerk_!" Renji growled angrily. His bottom lip jut out cutely when he looked away at the wall absentmindedly, crossing his lengthy arms in the process.

"You were meant to ass-hat!" Ichigo bit back with fire, never missing a beat. He turned his head, peering over his shoulder at the now flushed-faced kid with a clenched jaw, and fiery eyes.

_'Damn, if looks could kill...' _ Ichigo shook his head in order to search for some spare pajamas for Renji. He quickly threw a grey sweatshirt and shorts towards the redhead, as he made a grunting noise when the clothes came into contact with his face.

"What was that for?" He practically shrieked.

"Those're your temporary pajamas." Ichigo turned back around to his closet, trying to find his own PJ's through the new mess.

"Pajamas*? I've never heard of 'em before." Renji whispered in awe.

"They're just a change of clothes for when you go to sleep. Didn't you have some in the Rukon District?" Ichigo questioned after finding his sweatpants and black tank top.

"No. We jus' sleep. No changin' happens." Renji replied quietly.

"Then change into my clothes while I'll be in the washroom. After your done, meet me there." Ichigo began walking over to his bedroom door.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked shyly.

"Uh, yeah?" Ichigo paused in front of the door and faced the child in his bed.

"T-thanks." Renji whispered awkwardly as he pointed to the makeshift pajamas in his lap.

Ichigo chuckled softly, "Get dressed."

* * *

Renji waddled his way to the washroom. The sweatshirt sleeves were a little to big for him, and when he tried to roll them up, they sagged down depressingly quick. He muttered angrily in the hallway, as he tightened his grip on the huge pair of shorts he had on. _Doesn't Ichigo own any other pair of smaller clothes?_ Just when Renji was steps away from the door to the washroom, he went to reach for the handle with one hand, while the other took charge in _not_ embarrassing himself in a foreign house. Just when he was centimetres away from the door knob, his left foot caught on the fabric of his shorts. He lurched forward and with a shout and tumbled into the washroom, falling face first onto the tiled floor.

"Renji!" He heard Ichigo shout above him.

The redhead slowly rolled over onto his back and grabbed a hold of his nose. He groaned in horror when he looked at his bloodied hand, looking up desperately for Ichigo to help him out. He felt a hand cradling the back of his neck, guiding him to a sitting position, "Lean forward a bit," Ichigo instructed. Renji did as Ichigo asked.

The substitute soul reaper gently began to pinch the redhead's nose with his thumb and pointer finger, placing them just under the bridge. He kept his other hand on the back of Renji's neck, and told him to breathe in and out of his mouth slowly. He looked at the Renji's pale face, and noticed that he looked sick. His half-lidded eyes were glazed over and unfocused. His hands were shaking slightly over his lap, and lips were chapped and dry. Ichigo shifted so that he was on the balls of his feet, one knee behind the child's back the other right beside him. He let go of Renji's nose.

"Stand up slow. If you need help, use my knee." Not right after did Ichigo feel a shaky hand grip tightly on his leg, and Renji hoisted himself up on shaky feet. Soon after Renji whimpered as a wave of dizziness rushed over him, but fortunately Ichigo caught him before he could tumbled to the ground. Renji felt a cool wet cloth placed on his forehead, and the same rough hands carried him to the bed.

"Renji, what happened?"

"Yer damn shorts, tha's what! They'ren't even shorts, they're death traps with legs holes!" As Ichigo curved a thin brow up, Renji quieted down and muttered, "I tripped on 'em when I was gettin' the door." Ichigo nodded his head and adjusted the pillow behind Renji's back.

Ichigo sighed heavily before straightening himself, "I'm going to get an icepack for your forehead but in the mean time, don't do anything."

"Ichigo, wait!" Renji called as he carefully got off the bed as best as he could. He managed to keep his baggy shorts up as he crossed the room and stood face to- uh... _thigh__s_ with Ichigo. He arranged his shorts with one hand and slowly took Ichigo's large one.

"Thank you." Renji felt a genuine smile shaped his lips.

"For helping your nosebleed-?" Ichigo questioned.

Renji rolled his eyes, "_No._ Y'know, yer makin' it really hard to create a sappy moment." Renji snapped playfully before sighing and continuing, "For telling me you'd be there for me. That made me _real_ happy. No one's ever said that to me." Renji gazed up at Ichigo with his round wide, mahogany eyes, mouth turned up at the corners and hoping to coax Ichigo into a smile as well. His smile widened partially when he saw Ichigo's softened features. A smile was beginning to bloom on Ichigo's face when Renji's gave his hand a tiny squeeze.

"So, you wanna go get you're icepack with me?" Ichigo asked as he walked his way into the hallway only to feel Renji's hand escape his own. He turned around to find Renji already tucked into bed with a raised eyebrow, "An' trip down the stairs? No thanks idgit."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ichigo said curtly, "If I'd known I'd be rooming with a chick, I would've gave you my sister's clothes. Would that make you feel prettier, _onna_?" Ichigo smirked at Renji's shocked expression. His cheeks were almost as red as his hair, and Renji knew it as well as Ichigo. He tried to put on his best 'cool and calm' face on, but that insult was ringing through the redhead's ears. _Dammit! I am a _boy_ and I have all the bits to prove it! _Before Renji could stop himself, he felt the word 'Moron!' fly out of his mouth.

Ichigo chuckled low in his throat and bowed, "Why, thank you."

"_THAT WAS AN INSULT!" _Renji shrieked as he gripped his pillow tightly. After Ichigo looked up, he saw that Renji was shaking slightly.

"Really?" Ichigo replied curiously before leaning against the hallway wall, "I've been called worse by better people."

"Argh!" Renji let out an annoyed growl and took the pillow he had in his hands and hurled it with all his might straight at Ichigo's head. He angrily adjusted the bed, threw the blanket with unnecessary force and yelled, "Go get my damn icepack ya jerk!" Renji threatened that he wouldn't talk to Ichigo all night, but it only made Ichigo laugh louder, and despite his threat, he began to (reluctantly, of course) smile. _Damn his nice laugh._

* * *

**A/N: Awhe I loved writing this chapter. I found myself laughing when Renji was grousing about his ****man****…erm _boyhood_. And when Renji says pajamas, I was imagining him saying as 'puh-jam-has'. Oh! And if you didn't know, _onna_ means 'girl' in Japanese. Hence, Renji grousing on about his boyhood! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**DancersParadice**


End file.
